In the prior art, as opening and closing state of a notebook computer and setting of its display screen is more free, a technology of setting a plurality of display screens on one notebook computer emerges at present. Such kind of notebook can be divided into two parts, i.e., a display screen part and a keyboard part, wherein the display screen part may be set with two display units (a first display unit and a second display unit). The display unit that contacts with the keyboard when a lid of the notebook computer is closed is the first display unit, and the second display unit is set at the back of the first display unit.
There are two operating modes for the electronic device in the prior art. The first is that the notebook computer is in an operating state of Android operation system under ARM architecture after the lid of the notebook computer has been closed (as shown in FIG. 1). The second is that the notebook computer is in an operating state of Window operation system under X86 architecture after the keyboard part and the display screen part of the notebook computer are turned on (as shown in FIG. 2).
In the process of implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present invention, inventors of the present application find that there are following technical problems in the process of running or flashing a basic input/output system in the prior art:
There is a problem under the ARM architecture (that is, the second display unit of the notebook computer performs a display operation, and the notebook computer is in a form of a panel personal computer). Due to limitation of control manner of lid closing at present, a fixed vertical display mode cannot be used under the Android operation system. If a user keeps the notebook computer in the state of the panel personal computer, it needs to make use of an arm as a supporting means in order to make it convenient for the user to view the display screen, because the notebook computer is heavier than a conventional handheld device. If the notebook computer has been in the state of the panel personal computer for a long time, the hand and arm will get tired, thus producing inconvenience for the operation and use of the user.